Fingers trace your every outline
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Margaery Tyrell agora é Margaery Stark, ela é uma rainha." então basicamente uma fic robb/marg se pegando para sempre porque essa é a minha vida. Obviamente UA e presente de aniversário para a musicdwarf porque ela é uma linda que entende meus surtos com esse ship lindo 3


O casamento foi lindo, como a senhora Catelyn prometeu que seria; mas já é noite e ela se encontra novamente sozinha em seus aposentos, coberta em nada além do manto cinza com emblema de um lobo com que Robb cobrira seus ombros na cerimônia, esperando por seu novo marido, esperando para cumprir a promessa que fizera de volta a senhora Stark de entregar-lhe um herdeiro, um neto, _um rei_.

Porque Margaery Tyrell agora é Margaery Stark, ela é _uma Rainha,_ a primeira Rainha do Norte depois de todo esse tempo. O ranger da porta a despertou de seus pensamentos e ela se ergueu graciosamente para recebê-lo, com uma das mãos ajeitando a coroa sobre sua cabeça.

- Meu Rei.

Ele cora quase que imediatamente ao ver seu corpo nu, todo o sangue do corpo subindo-lhe para as bochechas e Margaery sabia que não deveria ter sorrido com essa visão, _mas foi incontrolável_. Na primeira vez que o viu, julgou-o um garoto, apenas um garoto com barba e com uma coroa; um garoto que venceu todas as batalhas e que agora, graças a essa aliança, poderia vencer a guerra.

Robb Stark ainda é um garoto, e talvez seja por isso que seus olhos continuam caindo sobre os seios, sobre as curvas da morena, antes dele forçar-se a erguer a cabeça para encarar os olhos castanhos _e lindos_ de sua rainha.

- Tudo bem. – Margaery se aproxima, deixando a manta que lhe cobria as costas escorregar para o chão atrás dela. – Você pode olhar. – Sorriu calmamente para ele, querendo tranquilizá-lo; afinal fora muito bem orientada para sua noite de núpcias. – E você pode tocar, se quiser. – Ela não espera uma resposta, mas toma a mão dele, guiando-o por seu corpo como fizera em outra noite com Renly. E talvez isso tenha acontecido _em uma outra vida _porque as memórias sobre seu antigo rei estão vagarosamente se desfazendo perante seus olhos e faz um certo sentido porque Renly nunca foi seu e nunca seria. Seus pensamentos fogem então para Loras e ela não sabe se um dia conseguiria amar tanto uma pessoa quanto seu irmão o amou.

Mas então ela se lembra do quanto arrasado Loras ficou com as notícias e Margaery decide que ela _nunca vai querer, _que ela não precisa realmente descobrir como é.

Só que ao contrário de seu antigo marido, os dedos de Robb se enterram em sua pele, apalpando-a com pressão e desejo, mas também com um carinho e uma preocupação conflitantes e ela não consegue entender o que ele está sentindo; pior, não consegue entender o que ela própria está sentindo. O toque de Robb é demorado e intenso, enquanto ele explora cada centímetro desnudo de seu corpo, e é como se ele quisesse que esse momento durasse para sempre, mas também como se ele _não suportaria_ que durasse tanto tempo.

Robb pode ser _seu_ Rei, ele pode ser seu e ele está ao alcance de suas mãos. Mas ele também tem mãos e ele as está usando para segurá-la, abraçá-la, prendê-la.

Margaery sobe com a mão para o queixo de seu marido, seus dedos enroscando-se nos cachos ruivos, de modo a trazer seu rosto para baixo, para o dela e ele se deixa levar até seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo que começa gentil e relutante, como ela nunca achou que fosse. É quente e ela achou que seria frio, frio como as terras do norte que ela agora governa, e manda uma corrente elétrica por toda a sua espinha, fazendo-a se arrepiar debaixo do toque dele.

- Desculpe, eu... – Robb pede, seus lábios roçando, movendo-se contra os dela. – Eu não tive a oportunidade de me barbear antes do casamento e...

- Eu gosto. – Ela o interrompe, de novo sem conseguir controlar esse sorriso que _não para_ de insistir em tomar-lhe todas as feições.

- Eu gosto de você também. – O nortenho responde, sua voz agora saindo arrastada e rouca e Margaery tem que fechar os olhos e se deixar levar só de imaginar que é assim que ele vai soar quando estiver dentro dela.

- Esse é um... – Margaery então se força a odiar, porque ela não consegue odiá-lo, o quão pequena sua própria voz lhe parece em meio as batidas desesperadas de seu coração. – Esse é um bom sentimento, meu rei. – O sorriso pelo menos ainda vem fácil. – Mas o senhor acha que um dia ainda seria capaz de me amar? – Aproveitando a proximidade de seus corpos, ela subiu nas pontas dos pés para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto suas mãos continuavam trabalhando para desfazer-lhe de suas pesadas vestes.

Margaery fora bem preparada para sua noite de núpcias, ensinaram-na exatamente como agir, mas não o que sentir; e nada, nada poderia tê-la preparado para a resposta que recebeu.

- Sim. – E não é nada além de um sussurro que ela agora tem que engolir a seco porque os lábios dele estão subitamente pressionando os delas uma outra vez, e é tão quente que ela acredita que vai derreter. E é tão bom que ela acredita que realmente não tem problema nenhum nisso.


End file.
